


Dragon Age: Birthright

by Sugarcane_Moon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcane_Moon/pseuds/Sugarcane_Moon
Summary: Empress Celene's daughter was to be crowned that day. The Inquisitor, after marrying her commander and falling off the face of Thedas, appeared once again out of thin air to give them her blessing.But now they're all dead, a Tevinter prince from fairytales is alive and seeking vengeance, and all of Thedas is scrambling to know;Is it really up to the Inquisitor's three kids to save the world?





	Dragon Age: Birthright

**Author's Note:**

> idk i'm bored

When Luthias woke up, he had a terrible headache. His ears were ringing and small, bright pinpoints of light swam across his eyes. He cringed under the pain, trying to lift his hands to cradle his head but finding them bound. When Luthias struggled, the sound of chains rattled through the cold, wet cell. 

“You’re awake,” a voice, distant but familiar, called out. Luthias struggled to find the source, but could only see darkness.

“Don’t move too much- you’re still hurt.” The voice said, closer this time.  
“Who are you? Where am I? Where are you? Answer me!” He spat, and the voice didn’t respond, only sighed and lit a candle. 

“So much like your mother. Never one to listen, only to act.”

In the dim light of the candle, Luthias made out a figure. Their back was turned to him, but he could see it was an older woman, dressed in a purple cloak that drifted through his memories but he couldn’t seem to grasp--

Then, they turned around. They smiled. Luthias gasped.

“Lady Leliana?” 

Her smile faltered only a little as she knelt at his side. Luthias clamored closer to her, the chains holding him fast to the wall despite his struggle. He tried to reach out to her. “What-- what are you doing here? Where are Mother and Father? I, I don’t understand--”

“Luthias,” She interrupted, holding up a hand to shush him. Luthias looked pitifully but didn’t say a word. Leliana continued. “Do you remember what happened before this? Before you came here?”

“Yes,” he said barely above a whisper, “A little. Mother was invited to a ball, the empress’s ball, for her daughter. And she wanted mother to be there- because Mother is the inquisitor and wanted her blessing. She brought Father, Lily, and I along because she said it would be fun. She said she wanted to show us the Winter Palace, where she fell in love with Father.”

Leliana nodded. “Very good, Luthias.” She said, “Do you remember anything else?”

“We… we went to the ball,” Luthias said, straining his memory for the dark, watery memories that brushed by him. “Dancing. Food. Drinks. Mother is laughing and Father is, too. Lily is a templar, but you wouldn’t know it now. She is lovely in her dress. Then, a bright light, screaming, Mother pushes me aside and tells Lily to watch me--”

Luthias hissed in pain. The memories were slipping from his grasp, and the more he reached for them, the more his head hurt. It was pounding now, and he could hear a ringing in his ears. 

“I-- I think that’s all, Lady Leliana.” He mumbled. 

“I see.”

Leliana stood up. In the dimming light, Luthias could see her face. Her eyes were dark and her thin lips turned down. 

“Luthias Rutherford-Trevelyan,” Leliana said, her shoulders sinking with a heavy burden, “As one of the only known survivor of The Winter Palace, you are suspect of both treason and murder. Do you have anything to say in your defense?”

Luthias looked at her, his mouth was agape. He could only say one thing;

“What in  _ Andraste’s tits _ happened?”


End file.
